Swing Catastrophe!
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: When Rukia and Renji come for an unexpected visit, Ichi and Hime end up going to the park. Renji and Ichi turn it into a competition which gets out of hand. What will happen? -IchiHime RenRuki-


LOL I got this idea from being at the park with my friend. And guess what we were doing? Yes, we were swinging! Of course she was higher than me but sometimes I get scared from being too high. Then maybe it's cause I fell off a swing. *ponders* But I'm an odd child so it's not that surprising XD **THIS IS THE ACTUAL BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR COPPER-NEECHAN!! It was a surprise! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!**

**DISCLAIMER: DUN OWN BLEACH!! (If I did, Ichi would be mine and my friend Kat-Chan's XD)**

**

* * *

**

It was a glorious afternoon in the town of Karakura. The birds were chirping and you could hear the sound of kids laughing and playing outside. Everything was going perfect for Orihime. After the Winter War, she confessed her feelings to Ichigo and he accepted. She was so happy that day, she cried.

Today, Rukia and Renji came by for a surprise visit. After all, when the Winter War ended, they had to go back to the Soul Society. Which meant everyone's life was slowly going back to normal. Orihime and Ichigo were supposed to go on a date, but because of the two soul reapers showing up, they made it a double date.

Ichigo and Renji were walking behind their girlfriends while they were chatting away. It was about 6 months since they travelled to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. So a lot had happened in that time. Rukia and Orihime were really excited because they were heading to the park. Although Ichigo still thought the place was too childish.

~Flashback~

"_Ichigo-Kun! Look who showed up this morning!"_

_The orange haired Shinigami gawked when he noticed Rukia and Renji sitting casually on his girlfriend's couch. His smiled dropped into a very dark frown which showed he was really annoyed._

"_What the hell are you two doing here? Don't you have duties to attend in the Soul Society?"_

_Rukia's expression showed that she was really pissed because of his attitude._

"_Not even gonna say hi? Some friend you are. We came to visit you and Hime but clearly you don't want to see us"_

_She got off the couch and kicked his shin, which resulted in him falling to his knees._

"_**DAMN MIDGET! WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT ME AND HIME HAVE PLANS TODAY SO IT WASN'T A GOOD TIME!"** He yelled._

"_You should have just said that and avoided Rukia's kick." Renji smirked._

"_Why you-" He was cut off when he felt Orihime's hand on his arm. Her eyes showed a bit of sadness and her expression was telling him to stop fighting._

"_Ichi, I really don't mind. Since they came all this way, why don't we go to the park instead? We can reschedule some other time. But they're only gonna be here for today."_

"_Great idea Hime! We can all go to the park and relax." Rukia happily replied._

"_**No! We're not going to some stupid park where we'll bang into little brats wherever we go! I'd rather stay at my house and be picked on by my old man! Besides that's for little kids, not teenagers like us!"** Ichigo yelled._

"_The park isn't childish! It's for everyone of all ages! Besides I wanna ride the swings!" Rukia rebelled._

"_Tch." Ichigo snorted. He didn't want to go to the park. He could have thought of other places they could go to. He looked at Renji who sat comfortably on the couch._

"_Oi! Aren't ya gonna help me out?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm happy as long as Rukia's happy. So I don't care where we go."_

_Ichigo sighed. He really didn't want to put up with kids yelling and screaming._

"_Please, Ichi-Kun?" Orihime whimpered._

_Oh no! Not the nickname! Anything but the nickname! When she used that special nickname, he caved right away. It was way worse than the puppy dog pout._

"_FINE! We'll go dammit!" he replied._

"_YAY! Park here we come!" Rukia and Orihime shouted together._

~End of Flashback~

Even as Ichigo continued to walk beside Renji, he still couldn't figure out how he was convinced. Then his eyes wandered towards Orihime. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts with a white bunny shirt Rukia got for her birthday. Her strawberry backpack laid on her back while her turquoise hairpins were on each side of her face. She was laughing at a joke Rukia told her. _Oh yeah, that's how._

"We're here!" Orihime exclaimed.

Once it was spoken, her and Rukia ran towards the swings. Ichigo found it very odd how there were no kids at this playground. He shrugged. The only people there were them and the occasional squirrel or bird.

With a sigh, Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and walked with Renji towards the swings. Rukia and Orihime were already on them and they were about to push themselves when the two bad boys came up behind them.

Renji started to push Rukia lightly and Ichigo did the same with Orihime. A smile graced their lips when they heard their girlfriends laughing and saying "whee!" when they went up and down. That's when Renji got an idea.

"Oi, Ichigo! Why don't we turn this into a competition?"

"I'm listening."

"The object of this competition is to see who can get their girlfriend to go higher. The winner gets a year off hollow duty."

Ichigo grinned. "I'm in."

And so the competition began. At first, they started to slowly go faster with their pushes. But as both girls came down, the boys got more fiercer with their pushes.

"Isn't this fun Ruki-Chan?" Orihime yelled as she came down, only to be pushed back up by Ichigo.

"Yeah but my grip is slowly slipping!" She replied.

The boys didn't pay any attention to the girls as they continued to push harder and faster. The wind got more stronger for the girls as they went higher. Orihime almost fell off because she tried to straighten herself on the swing. Rukia on the other hand, started to feel the chains slowly loosen.

_**DAMN! WHAT IDIOTS! DON'T THEY REALIZE THESE ARE SWINGS AND NOT MINE CARTS?**_

"**YOU BAKAS! STOP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE SWINGS BREAK!"** She yelled.

But her plea fell on deaf ears. They continued to push while yelling "I'm gonna win!" and "You're too slow!" Orihime started to get a bit scared because she heard a snap coming from her swing.

"Ichigo! Stop the swing is gonna-" But it was too late. As soon as Ichigo pushed her, the swing snapped and she was sent flying towards the fence.

His eyes widened in horror as he heard her scream and noticed she wasn't in front of him. His eyes wandered to the sky and he noticed she was in the air along with the swing seat. She was heading towards the silver chained fence.

"HIME!" He yelled as he used shunpo.

As Renji watched Ichigo follow Orihime, he just noticed that Rukia also disappeared.

"Rukia? Rukia!? Where are you?" He continued to yell. If something ever happened to her, his Taichou wouldn't be very happy. He would probably kill him, revive him, only to kill him again. He decided to run around and search.

Ichigo shunpo'd as fast as he could in his normal body. _Damn if only I brought my badge with me, this would be a piece of cake. _Of course he thought he would never need it since there weren't many hollow attacks.

"Hime!" He continued to scream. With all the strength he could muster, he leaped into the air and caught her. Once he felt her in his arms, he pulled her against his chest and never let her go. He felt her arms go around his neck, desperately clutching his orange spikes. She buried her face into the side of his neck, not wanting to see what would happen next.

His hands went around her back and under her legs. Ichigo did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet like a tiger. He continued to watch with curious eyes and Renji roamed around the field, looking for Rukia.

Just then he heard what sounded like an airplane coming from the sky. His headed lifted and he saw Rukia flying towards Renji.

"Oi! Renji, heads up!" He yelled with a smirk.

"What are-" He couldn't finish the sentence because he felt something knock him into the fence. Rukia's impact literally left him breathless.

Ichigo shook his head at the scene. _Renji's a moronic monkey. I can't believe he never sensed her reiatsu. And he calls me dumb._

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Orihime's grip loosen. He looked down at her small form, lightly shaking her to try and get her attention.

"Hime? Hey, are you alright?"

Orihime started to shake in his arms. However, it wasn't because she was scared. No, it was cause she was laughing. But because her face was was resting on his neck, he couldn't tell and started to freak out.

"Oi! Hime I'm sorry if I scared you! I didn't mean for the swing to break! Please don't cry!"

She pulled her face from his neck and tried to look at him without laughing. His face fell into a look of disbelief. _She went flying through the air and she's __**LAUGHING?!?**_

"**WOW! **That was soo fun! I wanna do that again Ichi!" She exclaimed.

He almost fell over. _How is flying through the air and going straight towards a fence__** fun**__?_ He sighed. He would never understand her. But he grinned anyways.

She smiled back at him as she leaned in to kiss him. He happily accepted the kiss, secretly wishing they were alone so he could do _other things_ to her.

Meanwhile, Rukia sat between Renji's legs trying to shake him awake.

"Renji! Wake up you baka!" She huffed.

He opened his eyes to see Rukia right up in his face. She looked really worried. He smirked at her while getting out of the mud. He almost succeeded in standing until he fell back into the mud. He looked really annoyed.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle. It was too priceless. The way he slipped like a monkey slipping on a banana peel. But her giggles ended up turning into laughter and she let it go. She laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes.

Smirking, he pulled her towards him, getting mud all over her outfit. She gasped and hit him on the head.

"You **IDIOT**! This is my **FAVOURITE OUTFIT**! Now you got **MUD** all over it!" She glared.

"You knocked me in the gut! I'd say we're even!" He grinned.

She was able to protest, but he covered her mouth with his. _I'll punish you later for dirtying my outfit._ She smirked when she responded to the kiss. Only it didn't last long because they heard coughing from behind them. They stopped and looked to see Ichigo still have Orihime in his arms.

"Oi, Renji."

He blinked. "What?"

He smirked, "Good luck with slaying hollows for the next year."

* * *

**A/N:** LOL I loved the ending. This is my first story where I actually had RenRuki! They're so adorable! Of course I still love IchiHime! Always have and always will!

So you know what to do! R&R please!

Adios! *waves*

~Tia-Chan~


End file.
